I've Promising to Go Home
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: "Karena aku sudah berjanji untuk pulang." Don't Like Don't Read. Changed Summary. Chara's Death. For IHAFest 2013: Pulang


_Please live for __**both**__ of us..._

_Please __**promise**__ me this._

_**-Ludwig Beilschmidt-**_

_._

**Beneath the Sky, In the Middle of the Cornflower Field**

**Hetalia Axis Power and all of it's stuffs – Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Plot and Story – Star-BeningluvArthur**

**Ludwig's Last Words – Someone in Youtube**

**Pairing: Germancest slight GerAus, GerIta, PruSpa, GerLiech**

**Warning: OOC, typos, and all of it's friends, very short, I think...**

**.**

_**Disarankan untuk membaca ini sambil ditemani lagu Maybe by Secondhand Serenade atau Dear You by Higurashi atau Koko ni Shika Sakanai Hana by Kobukuro.**_

_**.**_

**Review Please..., Please...**

Di sebuah kerajaan di dataran Eropa, hiduplah sepasang kakak beradik. Yang tertua adalah sang putra mahkota, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Berperawakan lumayan tinggi dengan rambut berwarna platinum blonde, warna mata semerah ruby dengan sikap yang agak narsis dan kekanak-kanakkan. Namun ada sebuah fakta, sang Putra Mahkota ini telah menginjak usia 16 tahun.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya, Ludwig Beilschmidt, sang pangeran yang berusia 14 tahun. Tingginya sudah melebihi kakaknya. Dengan rambut sandy blonde, warna biru langit menghiasi irisnya, dan sikap yang sangat tegas dan kaku seperti sang kakek, Caspartus Beilschmidt, sang Raja, membuat dua kakak beradik ini terlihat seperti dua orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Fakta aneh berikutnya mengenai putra mahkota dan pangeran ini adalah, sang kakak, lahir di istana timur kerajaan itu. Sedangkan adiknya berada di sisi yang berseberangan, istana barat. Inilah mengapa sang kakak selalu memanggil adiknya dengan sebutan 'West'.

"OI! WEST!" kata Gilbert saat melewati sebuah lorong di istana utama. "Eh, ada apa, bruder?" jawab Ludwig. Putra mahkota itu langsung berlari untuk mendekati adiknya. "Aih, kau mau kemana, West? Bawa-bawa buku banyak begitu?" tanya Gilbert. Sang adik langsung mengalihkan iris birunya ke arah tumpukan buku yang sedang dibawanya.

"Ini buku-buku yang kusewa dari perpustakaan istana beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku ingin mengembalikannya." jawab Ludwig. Gilbert mengambil empat dari 8 buku itu tanpa seizin Ludwig dan membawanya. "Kubantu. Kalau kamu membawa buku sebanyak dan seberat ini, nanti kamu tambah pendek dan jadi tidak awesome. Walaupun sekarangpun aku masih lebih awesome." kata Gilbert.

"Eh? Ah! Tunggu, bruder!" kata Ludwig saat melihat Gilbert sudah membawa setengah tumpukan bukunya dan berjalan agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Bruder! Tunggu dulu!" kata Ludwig dan berlari lebih cepat. Tapi Gilbert pun menambah kecepatannya. Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di sepanjang lorong itu. "Kesesesesese~ Kau kurang cepat, West! Tidak AWESOME! Kesesesese~" kata Gilbert dengan narsisnya.

"Huuh! Lihat saja! Aku akan menyalipmu, bruder!" sahut Ludwig lalu menambah kecepatan berlarinya. "Ah? Hah?!" ucap Gilbert saat melihat adiknya lewat dengan cepat menuju arah perpustakaan yang tinggal beberapa meter di depan. "WEST CURANG!" teriak Gilbert. Sang adik hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil membuka pintu perpustakaan lalu menutupnya kembali saat ia sudah ada di dalam perpustakaan itu.

"Wah.., Anda kembali dikerjai Putra Mahkota, Yang Mulia?" kata penjaga perpustakaan itu, Vash Zwingli. "Yang betul akulah yang mengerjai kakakku, Herr Zwingli." jawab Ludwig sambil meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja counter perpustakaan itu. "Eins, zwei, drei, vier... Bukankah harusnya ada 8 buku, Yang Mulia?" kata pria berambut pirang sebahu.

"Eh? 4? Aku tadi membawa 8 deh... Oh! BRUDER!" teriak Ludwig dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan. Ludwig sadar, meninggalkan barang-barangnya pada Gilbert berarti merusaknya secara tidak langsung. Ia segera mencari kakaknya itu. 'Kemana?' pikir Ludwig. Dan terjawab saat ia melihat kakaknya terkapar dengan sebuah benjolan besar di kepalanya. Tak jauh dari tempat Gilbert terkapar, sebuah kulit pisang tergeletak tak berdosa.

"BRUDER!" kembali Ludwig berteriak karena panik. Kakaknya terkapar tidak berdaya, dan keempat buku yang ia sewa berserakan. "Uwah! Bruder! Jangan pingsan disini! Bruder itu berat!" protes Ludwig yang sebetulnya hanya bercanda saja. Ternyata, perkataan Ludwig barusan membuat Gilbert langsung bangun dan memasang muka melas. "West..., kau jahat sekali.. uh~" kata Gilbert sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya dan pura-pura menangis. "E-eh.., bru-bruder.., j-jangan nagis disini!" kata Ludwig.

Ia segera membereskan keempat buku tebal yang berserakan di dekat situ. "Bisa berdiri, bruder?" tanya Ludwig sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Gilbert mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan adiknya itu. "Danke, kleiner bruder.." jawab Gilbert sambil tersenyum lalu merangkul adiknya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Uwah! Bruder! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" kata Ludwig.

"Sudah, ayo ke perpustakaan! Huh... Dasar kulit pisang tidak awesome!" rutuk Gilbert. "Hehehe.." Ludwig tertawa kecil. "West?"

"Apa?" jawab Ludwig.

"Kau tertawa! Kesesese~! Kupikir kau sama seperti kakek yang tidak bisa ketawa! Ternyata kamu bisa! Kesesesese~! AWESOME!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa?" jawab Ludwig dengan nada mencemooh. "Ah.., sudah.. Kalau kau bicara dengan nada seperti itu, kau tidak Awesome seperti diriku!" timpal Gilbert.

.

.

Suatu hari...

"Pangeran, anda dipanggil oleh Yang Mulia Raja untuk menghadap beliau." kata seorang maid istana yang bernama Lili Zwingli. "Kakek memanggil? Ada apa ini?" tanya Gilbert pada Ludwig. "Akupun tidak tahu, bruder. Lebih baik aku segera kesana. Danke Schöne, Lili." kata Ludwig sambil berlari menuruni bukit penuh dengan bunga cornflower itu.

.

.

Setelah menyusuri beberapa lorong, akhirnya Ludwig sampai di depan ruang tahta. "Yang Mulia." kata dua penjaga disitu. "Hn." jawab Ludwig lalu membuka dua daun pintu dari kayu jati itu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah kursi tahta lalu membungkuk. "Apakah Yang Mulia memanggil saya?" kata Ludwig.

"Kau kupanggil kesini untuk menjalankan tugas penting." kata Caspartus. Ludwig tidak bergeming. "Kau pasti tahu sebuah tanah di dekat perbatasan kita dengan Kerajaan Östria. Tanah yang begitu subur yang bernama Aiselis." lanjut Caspartus. "Apa yang Yang Mulia inginkan?" tanya Ludwig. "Östria akan menginvasi tanah itu. Karena itu, kau kutugasi untuk memimpin pasukan kesana dan menghalau serangan Östria." jawab Caspartus.

"Kapan tugas itu harus saya laksanakan, Yang Mulia?" tanya Ludwig. "Besok pagi." jawab Caspartus. "Kau boleh pergi untuk mempersiapkan semuanya." Ludwig pun menjawab, "Baik, Yang Mulia." sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruang tahta. Mantel hitam bergambar black eagle-nya melambai-lambai seiring ia melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Hei, West." panggil Gilbert. Ludwig mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencari sumber suara itu. Ternyata Gilbert berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Ludwig dengan tangan dilipat. "Ada apa, bruder?" tanya Ludwig. Gilbert melangkah masuk ke kamar adiknya dan melihat segala perlengkapan yang telah disiapkan oleh Ludwig. Beberapa pakaian, lalu mantel, dua baju perang dan sebuah pedang. "Kau harusnya bisa menyuruh seorang pelayan istana untuk menyiapkan barang-barangmu." kata Gilbert.

Ludwig tidak menjawab. "Tidak awesome..." rutuk Gilbert pelan. "Kau yakin akan pergi, West?" tanya Gilbert sambil menatap adiknya dengan sedih. "Tentu saja, bruder. Ini perintah kakek." jawab Ludwig. "Kau kan belum pernah berperang, West." kata Gilbert kemudian. Ludwig menghentikan kegiatannya seketika. Ia berbalik dan menatap iris ruby kakaknya. "Bruder, ayo kita pergi ke bukit itu lagi."

.

.

"Kau hebat sekali bisa kabur dari istana seperti itu, West." kata Gilbert saat mereka sudah sampai di puncak bukit itu. "Katakan saja aku awesome, bruder." kata Ludwig. Gilbert langsung membuang muka ke arah lain. "Ahahaha..., jangan begitu, bruder. Kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali." kata Ludwig sambil menatap bulan puranama yang bersinar. Gilbert hanya merutuk pelan, "Tidak awesome."

Syusshh.., angin malam yang menusuk tulang menerpa mereka. "Hari ini dingin sekali. Tidak awesome." kata Gilbert. Ludwig tidak menjawab. Ia melepaskan mantel hitamnya dan meletakkannya di bahu Gilbert. "W-West?" kata Gilbert. "Nanti kau sakit, bruder." jawab Ludwig.

Angin kembali menyapu puncak bukit itu. Ludwig sedikit menggigil sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling tubuhnya. "Kita pakai bersama saja.." kata Gilbert tiba-tiba. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Ludwig lalu membagi mantel itu untuk dirinya dan adiknya. "Aku juga tidak ingin adikku sakit. Tidak awesome." kata Gilbert.

Grab! Ludwig mendekap kakaknya. Membagi kehangatan di tengah terpaan angin malam. "Nanti kita sama-sama sakit. Kalau sudah seperti itu, aku tidak bisa berangkat berperang besok." kata Ludwig. "Ja. Aku hampir lupa kalau kau harus pergi ke perang yang tidak awesome..." kata Gilbert. Ludwig hanya mendesah pelan.

Ludwig duduk di atas rumput sambil tetap memeluk kakaknya. Keduanya merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Sambil menikmati alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh pepohonan bersama dengan belalang. "Aku..., tidak bisa berjanji tentang itu, bruder..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, West?" tanya Gilbert heran. Ludwig melepaskan pelukannya dan berbaring iatas rumput. "Jika seseorang akan ditinggal berperang oleh seorang yang berharga baginya..., ia pasti berharap pada Tuhan agar ia kembali dengan selamat, bruder." terang Ludwig. Gilbert menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita kembali, bruder. Nanti kita berdua ketiduran disini." kata Ludwig sambil berdiri. Gilbert mengerang lalu menerima uluran tangan Ludwig sambil mengeratkan mantel milik Ludwig. 'Danke, West... Ich liebe dich...'

.

.

"KITA BERANGKAT!" kata Ludwig sambil menjalankan kudanya memimpin pasukan kerajaan. Gilbert menatap kepergian adiknya dari balik jendela kamarnya dengan penuh kecemasan. "Berilah ia keselamatan, ya Tuhan. Izinkanlah ia kembali dengan selamat. Demi nyawaku sendiri, aku ingin menggantikan posisinya." kata Gilbert dalam doanya.

"Putra Mahkota." panggil seseorang. "Ada apa, Antonio?" jawab Gilbert. "Beliau pasti kembali. Saya yakin itu.." jawab pelayan berdarah Iberian itu sambil berjalan mendekati Gilbert. "Danke." kata Gilbert. "Sí." jawab Antonio dengan senyum cerah. Gilbert kembali menatap robongan itu lekat-lekat hingga tak terlihat lagi. "Antonio, bisa tinggalkan aku sebentar?" pinta Gilbert. "Eh? Uhm, sí." jawab Antonio lalu keluar dari kamar Gilbert. Gilbert segera mengambil kalung salib hitamnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Putra Mahkota?" panggil Antonio.

"Aku ingin menyusulnya."

.

Medan perang.

"HYAH!"

TRANG! Dua pedang saling beradu.

Crat! Darah memuncrat dan mengenai jubah hitamnya.

Sret! Jleb! kembali ia menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah musuhnya.

Trang! trang! trang! ia kembali bertarung dan membenturkan pedangnya ke pedang lawan.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji untuk pulang." kata Ludwig. "GEMPUR MEREKA!" perintah Ludwig lantang. Pasukannya yang lain segera menyerbu dari kiri dan kanan. Namun pertempuran itu masih jauh dari kata akhir. "Kemenangan ada di tangan kita." kata seorang prajuritnya. Ludwig kembali menerjang seorang prajurit musuh dan menebasnya. Tapi..

Jleb!

Sebuah pedang menusuk tubuhnya. "Uhuk!" Ia terjatuh. "Pangeran, ve!" teriak seorang prajuritnya yang ia tahu bernama Feliciano Vargas. Feliciano menebas prajurit itu dan mendekati Ludwig. "Anda tidak apa, ve?" kata Feliciano khawatir. "Uhuk! Aku tidak apa-apa, Feli." jawab Ludwig dan berusaha bangkit. "Pangeran Ludwig, ve.."

"SERANG!" kata Ludwig. Sisa prajuritnya semakin gencar menyerang musuh-musuhnya. "Ukh!" rintih Ludwig saat ia mencoba untuk berlari. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya ke luka yang menganga itu. "Hyah!" Srat! Satu tubuh kembali terkapar di tanah. Ia segera beralih ke orang yang lainnya. 'Aku telah berjanji...' pikir Ludwig dalam hati.

Tik, tik, tik, tetes air terjatuh dari langit. "Hujan?" kata Ludwig. "SERANG!" samar-samar ia mendengar kata itu. Ternyata suara itu adalah salah satu komandan perang musuh yang memberi perintah untuk menyerbu pasukan Ludwig. "BERTAHAN!" Perintah Ludwig. Pasukannya segera merapat menjadi satu dan bertarung kembali. "Bertahanlah!" kata Ludwig.

Hujan itu semakin deras. Baju perang dan mantel hitamnya basah. Namun ia tetap bertarung. "Pangeran! Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak!" kata seorang disitu. "Ukh! Sial!" Umpat Ludwig. "TETAP BERTAHAN SELAMA MUNGKIN! FELI!" panggil Ludwig. "V-ve?" kata Feliciano. "Cepat pergi dan minta bantuan!" kata Ludwig. "Ba-baiklah, ve!" jawab Feliciano lalu pergi meninggalkan medan perang.

Pasukan Östria membuat mereka kewalahan. Ludwig pun berulang kali tersabut pedang musuh. Rambutnya sudah terurai. Iris birunya menatap pasukan musuh. "Akankah ada keberuntungan?" bisiknya. "AH!" Suara pilu kembali terdengar seiring pasukannya semakin habis. "Cepatlah, Feli!" pikirnya.

"SERANG!" Kata seorang dari arah belakang. Ia berbalik dan melihat Gilbert tengah mengendarai kuda hitam kesayangannya sambil mengacungkan pedang. Pasukan yang dibawa Gilbert segera menyerbu pasukan musuh. "Bruder..." panggilnya pelan. Gilbert maju dengan pasukan kavaleri setelah pasukan infantrinya menyerbu. "SERANG!" Katanya lantang.

Ludwig berbalik menatap medan perang. Keadaan berbalik. Pasukan Ustria kembali bertahan dan mulai mundur. "Kita menang, eh? Syukurlah.." katanya. Ludwig kehilangan tenaganya, ia pun terjatuh.

.

-Gilbert's POV-

Aku menerjang pasukan musuh dengan kudaku. Tak kusangka Ludwig akan terdesak. "Dasar bodoh." umpatku pelan. Aku berusaha mencarinya diseluruh penjuru medan perang. Berusaha mencari rambut pirangnya dan mantel hitamnya yang berlukiskan black eagle. "Dimana dirimu, West?" tanyaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada beberapa mayat prajurit yang terkapar di tanah berlumpur. Apakah ia telah tewas? Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pemikiran tidak awesome seperti itu.

"WEST!" panggilku. "WEST!" Dan aku melihat lambang itu. Black eagle. "WEST!" kataku sambil memacu kudaku menuju seseorang yang tergeletak di sana. Aku menuruni kudaku dan berusaha membalikkan tubuh orang itu. 'Kumohon bukan Ludwig..' pikirku. Tapi permohonanku tidak terkabulkan. "LUDWIG!" Kuteriakkan namanya, bukan 'West'. "Lud.., bangunlah! Tidak Awesome!" aku berusaha mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya.

"Ini tidak awesome, Ludwig!" kataku. Aku sudah mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai ini. Aku harusnya tahu bahwa seperti inilah akhirnya. "LUDWIG! Buka matamu, Ludwig! Dasar tidak awesome!" kataku. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka. "W-west?" kataku. "Uh.., hai, bruder.." katanya. "Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, West?" tanyaku. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum membukanya lagi. "Ceritanya panjang, bruder.." jawabnya.

Aku mencoba melihat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Terlihat tang kirinya memegangi perutnya. Aku mengambil tangannya. "Astaga, West.., kau terluka! Ayo aku-" kata-kataku terpotong saat ia menggenggam tanganku erat. "Tidak perlu, bruder." katanya. Ia melukiskan senyum di wajahnya dan berkata, "Please, live for both of us, bruder. Promise me this..."

"West?" panggilku. "Bitte..." katanya. "Aku berjanji, Ludwig.." kataku. Ia menghela nafas. "Danke, bruder.." katanya sebelum kembali menutup matanya. Tangannya yang kugenggam jatuh menyentuh tanah. Hujan membasahi wajahnya. Dan samar-samar kudengar teriakan para prajurit.

"KITA MENANG!" membahana ke seluruh medan perang. Pasukanku berhasil membuat pasukan Östria mundur. Namun aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku terus menatap wajah adikku yang terlihat sangat damai. Entah ia mati, atau hanya tertidur. "W-west? West!" panggilku. Tangannya terkulai di tanah. "Jangan mati, West... Jangan mati..." bisikku sambil mendekapnya erat. "Kumohon, West.." kataku lagi. Berharap ia hanya berpura-pura dan membalas pelukanku.

Tapi ia tidak.

.

"WEST!"

.

Keesokan harinya.

Aku melangkah menuju bukit itu. Para bangsawan dan petinggi kerajaan telah berkumpul disana. Termasuk kakekku. "Aku sangat menyesal, cucuku." katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Pandanganku beralih pada sebuah peti kayu dengan bunga cornflower menemani tubuh adikku.

"Hei, West. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan mendahuluiku... Tapi aku ingin mengatakan ini... Ich liebe Dich, kleiner bruder.." kataku lalu mencium keningnya. Angin mulai menyerbu bukit itu. bunga-bunga cornflower melambai-lambai seiring angin menerpa mereka. Mengiringi peti itu ditutup dan dimasukkan ke dalam liang lahat.

.

.

.

Das End

.

.

.

A/N: Yah! Kali ini saya kembali hadir dengan fic abal yang dibuat tergesa-gesa sambil nyantai sore-sore sebelum berangkat les matematika yang membuat otak saya menjadi tambah tidak awesome ketambahan berbagai macam rumus seperti s-a, s-c, Lsegitiga= akar s blah blah blah. Yosh, cek dis out

Östria = Austria

Aiselis = Silesia

Sebetulnya yang dikatakan oleh Ludwig dibagian terakhir itu saya copy dari sebuah film di Youtube yang judulnya Last Words of Loving Brother rasanya. Disitu yang mati Gilbert. Tapi untuk keselarasan dengan cerita, saya buat Ludwig yang mengatakannya.

Caspartus Beilschmidt = Germania

Saya sengaja tidak memberitahukan bagaimana caranya Gilbert bisa memimpin pasukan untuk membantu Ludwig. Tapi anggap saja Gilbert sudah dalam perjalanan lalu ketemu Feliciano. Bajunya Gilbert itu kayak baju pangeran jaman dulu lah. Ludwig juga. Harusnya Ludwig manggil Gilbert dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia' karena posisi Gilbert lebih tinggi dari Ludwig yaitu Putra Mahkota, tapi rasanya aneh gitu kalau Ludwig manggilnya 'Yang Mulia'.

Terus, Ayah ibunya Gilbert and Ludwig anggap saja sudah tiada. Lalu, mungkin readers akan berpikir. Ludwig dan Gilbert so sweet sekali sih.. *kepedean Si Gilbert tuh nggalau karena mau ditinggalin si Ludwig..

Gilbert: Heh, Author nggalau! Ngomong aja lu yang nggalau! Kalo aku yang AWESOME ini nggak pernah nggalau...

Ludwig: Sudahlah, bruder. Tapi kenapa disini aku mati?

Author: Demi kelancaran cerita, Ludwig...

Gilbert: Jahat lu, Thor! Tega membunuh adek gue!

Author: Demi kelancaran cerita, Gilbert...

Ludwig: *sweatdropped

Author: Jangan begitu dong, Ludwig... *melukLudwig

Gilbert: Jangan peluk-peluk adek gue!

Author: Sudahlah..., abaikan omongan gaje nan tak penting itu... Sebetulnya, lagu yang paling pas adalah Koko ni Shika Sakanai Hana karena paling masuk dengan plot dan alur ceritanya. Wehehe.. Oh ya, karena saya berlum pernah lihat Germania ketawa, jadi saya katakan disini si Germania itu nggak bisa ketawa. *ditebaspakepedangsamaGermani a

Well..., saya butuh review.. Please.. wT^Tw Saya mohon! Bitte. OK?

REVIEW! PLEASE...


End file.
